White Glove Society
|footer = Reputation icon from Fallout: New Vegas. }} The White Glove Society is one of the Three Families responsible for the operation and maintenance of the casinos on the New Vegas Strip, specifically the Ultra-Luxe in 2281. Background The Ultra-Luxe is an establishment of incredible refinement that delicately conceals its operators’ terrible past; a past which the tribe has been at pains to remove from public record or knowledge to the point of fanaticism. Run by the White Glove Society, the Ultra-Luxe pampers its clients and provides the Strip’s most elite casino experience. A dress code is strictly enforced. All of the staff and family members are well-dressed, well-spoken, and well-behaved. The casino’s prime attractions are its meat-oriented restaurant, The Gourmand, its cocktail lounge, Top Shelf, and its art gallery. Roulette and blackjack are the only games offered. But the real draw to the place are the steaks. Succulent and delicious, a variety of meat treats are available, but only to the most discerning (and sponsored) Society member.Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Organization The White Glove Society is headed by Marjorie who also serves as manager of the casino's meat-oriented restaurant, The Gourmand. Mortimer serves as the hotel manager and works the front desk of the Ultra-Luxe. Mortimer's position in the casino also gives him the responsibility of finding suitable candidates within the hotel and casino to abduct, provided the White Glove Society are brought back to cannibalism. Philippe is The Gourmand's chef, and creator of the Ultra-Luxe's famous steaks. Relations with the outside The White Glove Society sees itself above the common people of the Mojave Wasteland. They claim to eat only the finest foods and wear the best clothing available in the wasteland. They do not allow just anyone to join them, in order to join the White Glove Society, one must have a notable member to sponsor them. Technology White Gloves wear formal wear or White Glove Society attire, and most wear a White Glove Society mask and are armed with a dress cane. Two flamers are being used in the kitchen basement to cook brahmin for the Members Only area. Interactions with the player character Some of the White Gloves now wish to return to cannibalism by abducting healthy, well-fed casino patrons, specifically Heck Gunderson's son Ted Gunderson, whose abduction starts the quest Beyond the Beef. If the Courier sided with the Legion, they can recruit the White Glove Society to fight with them in the final battle by speaking to Marjorie, but they offer no support at Hoover Dam. Notes * When walking by a White Glove, one may remark, "You mustn't ask why we wear our masks, we are forbidden to speak of it." When the Courier asks Rotface, he says that people say they used to be an all-ghoul gang, but if the Courier is reputable enough, it may be revealed by Chauncey that the reason for wearing masks is just for presenting a mysterious atmosphere. * Billy Knight makes reference to them involving a joke about cannibalism and a clown during his performance at The Tops's Aces theater. * Cannibals or highly convincing individuals will have extra dialogue options that open up a quest to frame Heck Gunderson for his son's murder. * Completing Beyond The Beef quest using the investigator path and convincing Heck Gunderson to back down will improve reputation with the White Glove Society to be Idolized. ** Note that if Beyond the Beef is completed in a way that turns the White Glove members hostile, the bank teller is included, but the latter does not respawn after death. * The White Glove Society is the only family on the Strip that the Courier can have a reputation with, they are also one of the smallest factions shown on the Pip-Boy. * Marjorie states that the White Gloves did eat people, but they went by a different name, and during a different time. Appearances The White Glove Society appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes During the development of Fallout: New Vegas, the White Glove Society was originally named the Sawneys.J.E. Sawyer Bugs Upon finishing Beyond the Beef, Mortimer may have no more commentary. However, a quest note will repeatedly pop up saying to speak to Mortimer for more info on the White Glove Society, which cannot be accomplished, unless he is resurrected and then talked to via console. Gallery 8 of Diamonds.jpg|Collector's Edition playing card References Category:White Glove Society de:Feinschmecker-Gesellschaft ru:Общество «Белая перчатка» pl:Stowarzyszenie Białych Rękawiczek es:Sociedad de Guante Blanco pt:White Glove Society (facção) en:White Glove Society